


Topsy Turkey: A Cartoon x-Overs Thanksgiving

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow and Chicken (TV), Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Mike Lu & Og, Powerpuff Girls, Time Squad, What a Cartoon! (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cartoon Network City is getting excited and eager for their annual Thanksgiving celebration. Everybody has their own plans, though as usual, Mike Mazinsky seems to be a mystery, prompting her best friends, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, to try to find out what's going on with her and if they should help or not. Just what is she up to? Read and find out. You won't find out in the story summary!
Kudos: 1





	Topsy Turkey: A Cartoon x-Overs Thanksgiving

Ah... The world of Toonatopia. Isn't it just a magical realm filled with possibilities and dreams that could come true as well as wishes? What's that? You've never heard of Toonatopia. Well, allow me to explain it to you in a way that you can understand. You see, Toonatopia is the place where the cartoon characters (or "Toons" for short) we all know and love live.

The planet is mostly divided into two major continents: one for toons that star in full-length animated films and the other for toons that star in their own animated series and these continents are divided into countries based on animation companies. Why am I bringing this up right now? Well, this is where the story is set in the world of cartoons which we have grown accustomed to watching and witnessing their various adventures far, far away from the real world on the planet known as Earth.

It is also the weekend before the festive holiday known as Thanksgiving. Nothing to report about Christmas just yet, this isn't a shopping mall cashing in on the holiday just two weeks into the month of October. The internet toons of The Isle of DotCom are getting ready for their e-Card celebration with turkeys and pilgrims all over the place for folks to email them to each other's computers, Nicktropolis is having its annual Super-Stuffed Nicksgiving Weekend to pay tribute to all of the classic Nicktoons starting all the way back in August 11th, 1991 which brought the world Doug Funnie, Tommy Pickles and his friends, and even the hit or miss beloved classic: Ren & Stimpy. There was also an Animation Domination Thanksgiving themed special for down at FOX Acres.

There is a parade going on for Disneyville scheduled for the week of Thanksgiving with the Disney movie stars and other classic characters such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy who are hosting a Thanksgiving treat at The House of Mouse with Thanksgiving-themed cartoons to get folks in the spirit of the turkey day and airing marathons of A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. PBS Town is also hosting a special weekend marathon hosted by Arthur Read and Buster Baxter called The Arthur and Buster Thanksgiving Spectacular. However, neither of those places are where our story begins today. No, sir. Our story begins in Cartoon Network City with a plucky, mysterious, and adventurous young girl known as Michelene Mazinsky, but you would be better off calling her Mike from now on.

* * *

Her story started last night on Friday as it was 11:00 PM which meant that it was time to wrap up Cartoon Network's proud tradition of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. She stood with her various Cartoon Cartoon friends and co-stars as they all stood in line beside Weasel as he was hosting this week. Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Dexter and Dee Dee, Otto, Larry, and Buck, and of course, Mike herself with her co-stars and two best friends: Lu and Og.

"Well, everyone, that was our show of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, hope you managed to catch tonight's C-Toons for Cartoon Orbit and we will not be airing a new Fridays next week because we have families too," Weasel smiled as he addressed the audience at home watching this right now. "From all of us here at Cartoon Network to you, we'd like to wish you all a very happy-"

"Turkey Day!" IR Baboon grinned as he stood behind Weasel. "Did IR say it right?"

"Erm... Close enough, Baboon..." Weasel said to him before looking back. "But we were all supposed to say it together."

"Ohh... IR knowing that..." IR replied, crossing his arms.

"If you say so..." Weasel mumbled before speaking up again. "Anyway, from all of us here at Cartoon Network... We wish you all a very happy..." he then drawled out.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" The Cartoon Cartoon stars cheered.

"Thanksgiving!" IR quickly added. "Did IR say it right that time, Weasel?"

"...Sure, Baboon." Weasel sighed and face-pawed him.

IR laughed happily as the lights in the _Fridays_ studio were soon shutting off and the cameras were being turned off as everybody began to leave since _Cartoon Cartoon Fridays_ was done for the evening.

"All right, it's time to get ready for Thanksgiving." Eddy grinned eagerly.

"Gravy!" Ed smiled.

"Yes, Ed, you can have plenty of gravy..." Eddy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" Ed beamed as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Everyone began to talk about their family Thanksgiving plans as Mike smiled at them before bowing her head with a low frown, almost like she was deeply upset about something.

"I can't wait to see The Professor's brother Eugene again," Blossom smiled at Bubbles and Buttercup. "What do you think we'll do with him?"

"I'll probably play football with him." Buttercup smirked.

"I hope he gives us lots and lots of presents~" Bubbles added.

"Bubbles, don't get greedy," Blossom scolded her blonde sister. "Though... I guess it is a family tradition to give your nieces and nephews gifts when they come over to visit whether it's your birthday and Christmas or not."

"All right, let's horde in on those presents!" Buttercup grinned.

"I'm excited to go and visit Auntie and Uncle Snail~" Cow beamed towards Chicken. "Do you think Cousin Snail Boy is excited to see us?"

"Yeah, yeah, I bet he's thrilled." Chicken rolled his eyes at his bovine sister.

"Grampa tells the best stories!" Dee Dee beamed at Dexter.

"I do hope my parents will be able to stay home for Thanksgiving this year." Double D said hopefully.

"Hey, uh, Mike?" Eddy called. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, me? Yeah... I'm fine..." Mike replied softly as she stopped. "Don't worry about me."

"Who are you going to see for Thanksgiving this year, Mike?" Ed smiled.

"Oh, uh, gosh..." Mike shrugged. "I was just thinking of celebrating All Food Stuffs' Eve with Lu and Og."

"All Food Stuffs' Eve?" The Eds asked, a bit confused.

"You guys didn't pay attention to my show's episode this evening, did you?" Mike rolled her eyes in deadpan.

"You have a show?" Ed asked only to get elbowed by Eddy.

Mike sighed and shook her head. "It's the annual Fall Harvest celebration The Albonquetine people eat until they get sick and watch the crabs race." she then explained.

"So pretty much like Thanksgiving?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, that's how I told them about it." Mike nodded obviously.

"Mike... I know it's not really any of my business, but you seem to do everything with Lu and Og when you aren't hanging out with us," Double D spoke up. "Don't you, ya know... Have your own family?"

Mike looked wide-eyed at that question.

"Sockhead, you can't just ask someone that!" Eddy scoffed.

"You asked her that question when you first met her!" Double D defended.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to be rude about it!" Eddy glared.

The two soon got into an argument just then. Ed looked between the two and he just started randomly yelling to join in on the argument. Mike shrugged at them and soon just decided to get going as she grabbed her red-hooded jacket and soon zipped it up and left the studio with the other Cartoon Cartoon stars. Eddy and Double D continued to argue, even after she had left.

"DOGS HAVE CLEANER TONGUES THAN PEOPLE!" Ed soon randomly blurted out as Eddy and Double D went at it.

The other two boys glanced at him and stepped back awkwardly.

"Hey... Where'd Mike go?" Double D wondered.

"Ya probably scared her away." Eddy scoffed.

"Well, who asked you?" Double D glared as he balled his hands into fists.

"You did, just now, or have you forgotten?" Eddy deadpanned.

"Please stop fighting!" Ed begged. "You're killing Turkey Day for everybody!"

Eddy and Double D soon frowned and they then decided to stop for Ed's sake.

"You're right, Ed... We're sorry," Double D said softly. "Aren't we, Eddy?"

Eddy shrugged and crossed his arms with a sour look on his face.

"Aren't we, Eddy?!" Double D repeated firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm sorry too," Eddy shrugged as he rolled his eyes. "We'll go apologize to Mike later... If we can find her."

"I just hope she isn't offended from what I said," Double D frowned. "The last thing I wanted to do was to offend her."

"Poor Mike, she's so sad..." Eddy shook his head. "She probably has nothing to do or no one to celebrate Thanksgiving with. No big dinner parties with all the aunts and uncles and really annoying cousins."

"I'm sure Mike has some kind of plan," Double D replied. "She's always been the level-headed one and she's stronger than she looks."

"She beat Kevin in arm-wrestling!" Ed randomly smiled.

"Hehehe... That was awesome~" Eddy chuckled at the memory. "I just wish I could've caught it on video for _Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers & Other Embarrassing Moments_."

"We'll go to the hotel later and check on her," Double D advised. "We'll see what's going on for Mike and Thanksgiving soon enough."

"I hope so before the parade next week." Eddy nodded.

And so, the Eds went to get going.

"Don't worry, Mike, this will be your best Thanksgiving ever, I promise." Eddy vowed as he walked with Double D and Ed after they got their coats.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at that very moment...** _

"This will be the best Thanksgiving ever, I promise," Mike said as she was shown to be inside somewhere. "So, uh, what's this all about and when do I start?"

"Well, first, let me start off by saying welcome to the annual 'Topsy Turkey' Thanksgiving Dinner at the Cartoon Cartoon Café, we're a bit similar to Chez Bugs, yes, but trust me, we're a bit better than that Looney Tune diner," Yuckie Duck said as he stood in front of Mike. "You will help dish out meals, wash the dishes, bus tables, and take orders, I hope you have enough time and energy for all of that. The customers expect the star treatment, so they'll lose their holiday cheer if you don't serve 'em fast enough!"

"Good to know." Mike nodded.

"You start tomorrow, 9:00 right on the dot, and don't be late, but don't be early either," Yuckie then told her. "I gotta keep in touch with my brother-in-law and niece down in Disneyville."

"Of course." Mike said, nodding once again.

"Welcome to the family, Mike." Yuckie said as he shook hands with the tomboy.

"Glad to be here, Yuckie." Mike smiled as they shook on it.

You might be wondering what's going on with Mike right about now. Well, I'm going to tell you... After a word from our friends in Mascot Marsh: the home of beloved commercial mascot icons such as The GEICO Gecko, Erin Esurance, Chester Cheetah, or The Trix Rabbit. Either that or this will be a long-forgotten and abandoned one-shot in favor of a different story or project. It's up to you, reviewers/commentators!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of opening prologue and Toonatopia concept comes from The Great ToonSkribblez. Everyone is owned by their respective owners.


End file.
